


Snowball Fight

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and this is cannon, mei is a vile demon do not trust her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: You accidentally hit Soldier:76 with a snowball. Prepare for a cold grave.





	Snowball Fight

No matter how lightly you tread, you couldn’t achieve the silent footsteps you so desired. You had hoped that the snow would muffle your footsteps. Instead it caused a crunch with each step and left a trail your enemies could easily use to track you. Each heavy breath created a cloud of condensation, billowing like smoke around you. You stiffened when you heard heavy footsteps approaching just beyond the corner. You pressed your back against the building, the cold steel making you shiver even through your thick jacket. The seconds dragged as you waited for your prey, their footsteps slowly getting louder. As soon as a form turned the corner you threw the snowball before it had a chance to melt any more in your grip. But as soon as it left your fingers you instantly regretted it.

Soldier 76 barely flinched as the snow exploded against his visor. With a low growl he slowly turned his head in your direction. Where you were previously red from the biting cold, you were quickly going pale as the blood rushes from your face.

“Oh no,” you breathed, “Oh crap, I’m so sorry, soldier, I-”

“You will be,” he replied. You looked at him with a mixture of fear and confusion. Realisation dawned as he bent to scoop up a large handful of snow.

“No no,” you pleaded, “I said I was sorry!”

You held up your hands to protect your face, but soldier had damn good aim and landed a perfect shot. A burst of stinging cold erupted in the centre of your face and you let out a small yelp before shaking the snow off. Oh the soldier wanted to play war? It was on.

You rolled to cover behind snow-covered boxes, shovelling up snow as you did. Peeking over the box you launched the projectile before ducking behind your cover as he retaliated. This battle went on quite a while, the both of you missing quite a few shots thanks to giddiness. Just as you dived from one cover to the next, his arm shot out and caught you around the waist and pulled you against him, causing you to shriek in surprise. In the ensuing confusion, your legs got tangled with his and the pair of you toppled into the snow.

You both lay there for a moment, too breathless to move, the snow a pleasant relief now that you were sweating in your heavy jacket.

“Ready to surrender?” you asked, still trying to reclaim your breath.

“How about a temporary ceasefire?” Soldier offered, pushing himself up and offering you his hand and helping you to your feet.

“Sounds good,” you replied with a nod. Your face stung from all the hits to your bare skin and you were sure you were red as his visor. On top of that, melted snow had began seeping through your gloves and you were beginning to lose the feeling in your fingers. You had pulled off your gloves to try and breath some heat into digits when Soldier suddenly grabbed you, stepping in front of you and pulling you against his chest just as a bombardment of snowballs hit his back.

“Aw man!” you heard D.Va huff, “I missed the headshot. But I did get 228 points!”

“And how do you figure that?” Lucio asked.

“I hit 76 three times,” she giggled.

“Oh, that how we’re doing it now?” Lucio replied, readying another snowball.

“Dammit,” Soldier muttered, “I’m getting too old for these young punks.”

You brushed the snow from his shoulders and gave him a playful punch.

“Don’t worry, Soldier,” you assured him, pulling your gloves back on, “I’ve got your back. You may want to take cover, though… Mei adds rocks to hers sometimes.”


End file.
